Humanidade
by Melancia
Summary: Mais do que ninjas, eles eram humanos, cheios de pecados e virtudes. - Coleção de drablles sobre pecados e virtudes. - Status: 10/14 Perdão a demora
1. Gula

**Humanidade**

**Categoria: **Naruto

**Sinopse: **Mais do que ninjas, eles eram humanos, cheios de pecados e virtudes.

**Drablles: **1/14

**Agradecimentos: **Mye-chan, que ajudou a Rai nas fics! n.n

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, e sim ao Kishimoto-san.

* * *

**Capítulo 1:** **Gula**

* * *

_O desejo insaciável do ser humano de ter sempre mais do que já tem e precisa._

* * *

Sasuke não se contentava.

Ele sempre queria mais do que era necessário. Mais do que ele podia.

Ele sempre _precisava_. Ele sempre _queria_.

O que ele tinha não o satisfazia.

Ele queria mais do cheiro de morango, que o inebriava, o confundia e grudava em seu corpo.

Queria mais do pêssego macio, que roçava em sua pele levando-o a loucura.

Mais das maçãs verdes, tão doces, singelas e alegres.

Sempre mais das cerejas gostosas, provocantes e vermelhas, que o levavam ao mais perfeito paraíso.

A Gula de Sasuke não cessava nunca.

A fome que ele tinha de Sakura era insaciável.

* * *

**Rai:** Minna-san!! Yoooo! o/

**Sasuke:** Fujam enquanto é tempo...

**Rai:** (ignora) Há certo tempo eu comecei a escrever essa fic sobre pecados e virtudes, mas como eu tive uma perca de imaginação eu desisti, mas cá estou mais uma vez, perturbando vocês com minhas fics! 8D

**Sasuke:** Já que sabe que incomoda, por que não vai embora? u.u

**Rai:** Como você pode me tratar assim, sendo que eu escrevo fics fofas sobre você e a Sakura-chan?

**Sasuke: **Suas fics não são fofas!

**Rai:** Sa-sasuke-ku-kun... Como vo-você pode dizer algo tão... Tão cru-cruel...? Buááááááááá!! TT

**Sasuke:** Argh! Pare de chorar! Não gosto de ver mulheres chorando... u.ú'''

**Rai:** Só-só paro se você pe-pedir reviews... Ç.Ç

**Sasuke:** (suspiro) Reviews, onegai. u.u

**Rai:** Siiiiim! Reviews, onegai! (sorriso 100)

**Sasuke:** Sua fingida! Ò.Ó

**Rai:** Hohohohohoho! Kissus, minna-san!

**Sasuke:** Não participo mais de suas fics! Está me ouvindo?

**Rai:** Muito chocolate e coca-cola para vocês! \o/ Bye bye! (saindo)

**Sasuke:** HEEEEEEEEEY!


	2. Temperança

**Humanidade**

**Categoria: **Naruto

**Sinopse: **Mais do que ninjas, eles eram humanos, cheios de pecados e virtudes.

**Drablles: **2/14

**Agradecimentos: **Mye-chan, que ajudou a Rai nas fics!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, e sim ao Kishimoto-san.

* * *

**Capítulo 2:****Temperança**

* * *

_A moderação entre a atração dos prazeres, assegura o domínio da vontade sobre os instintos e proporcionar o equilíbrio no uso dos bens criados._

* * *

Sempre que ele pedia, Tenten estava lá, ajudando-o a treinar.

Não importava a hora que fosse ela estaria pronta para jogar as kunais em direção a Neji quando ele pedisse, e sempre se deixava admirar quando ele defendia a todas.

O tempo que ficavam lá era imenso, mas enquanto Neji não quisesse ir embora, ela ficaria ali, com ele. Não lhe incomodada o cansaço, não lhe incomodava os ferimentos e muito menos a fome, porque na verdade, ela não queria muito, ela não pedia demais, ela só queria estar ali, com ele, só com ele, e nada mais lhe faltava...

* * *

**Rai: **Yoooooo, minna-san! E ai? Gostaram da Temperança?! Achei que a Tenten combinava perfeitamente com essa virtude!! Maaaas agora vamos reponder as reviews, e para isso vamos ter a ajuda da Ino-chan!! \o/

**Ino: **Por que eu? O.O

**Rai:** Porque o Sasu-kun, meu ajudante oficial, foi entregar um carregamento de chocolate para a Mye-chan, e Coca-cole e chocolate para a Demetria Blackwell. u.u

**Ino: **E por que VOCÊ não responde? o.õ

**Rai: **Hmmm... Porque eu não quero! 8D

**Ino:** ¬¬

**Rai:** Vai logo! u.u

**Ino:** (Suspiro)_** Demetria Blackwell: **_Acompanhe, por favor! A Garota estranha que escreve essa fic ficaria muito feliz! **_Ana-chan: _**Que bom que gostou, acompanhe sempre! n.n A fic não será só de SasuSaku (Bleh! u.u) como viu, e também não só de casais. _**Mye-chan:**_ Que nada, se não fosse por você a baka da Rai (**Rai: **Heeey! ò.ó) nunca iria conseguir melhorar as fics. E você prefere a gula, sério? Eu prefiro muuuito mais a luxúria hehehehe (**Rai:** Loira assanhada u.u) A Sakura é uma testuda isso sim, ela não merece o Sasuke-kun! E por falar nisso, o chocolate já deve estar chegando! 8D _**Neko Lela: **_Como você pediu, está ai, mais um dreblle! n.n Espero que continue gostando!! _**Uchiha Madazitah: **_Drablles são sempre muito fofos mesmo!! Também adoro! n.n E o Sasuke-kun tem mesmo carinha de safado, hehehehe! Espero que conitnue acompanhando!

**Rai: **Nhyaaa, muito bem Ino-chan! Gostei de ver! n.n

**Ino: **Tudo que eu faço é bem feito mesmo! 8D

**Rai: **Nossa... ¬¬

**Ino: **E eu? Quando eu vou aparecer hein? Ò.Ó

**Rai: **Não se preocupe, eu faço algo bem fofo para você e o Shika-chan! n.n

**Ino: **He-heey! O-o que o Shi-shika tem a ver com-com isso? #Ò.Ó#

**Rai: **Bem minna, obrigado pelas reviews! Beijokas! n.n

**Ino: **Está escutando?! EU NÃO TENHO NADA COM O SHIKAMARU!! #Ò.Ó#

**Rai: **Bye bye (Saindo saltitando)

**Ino:** Ç.Ç


	3. Luxúria

**Humanidade**

**Categoria: **Naruto

**Sinopse: **Mais do que ninjas, eles eram humanos, cheios de pecados e virtudes.

**Drablles:** 3/14

**Agradecimentos: **Mye-chan que ajudou a Rai nas fics!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, e sim ao Kishimoto-san! u.u

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Luxúria**

* * *

_É o desejo passional e egoísta por todo o prazer sensual e material._

* * *

As mãos dele seguiam sem direção pelo corpo moreno, e as respirações ofegantes mesclavam-se em confusão.

Eles não tinham motivos para estar ali, além do prazer de estar um para o outro com toda urgência que necessitavam.

Nas noites que os corpos clamavam, eles estavam lá novamente partilhando dos mesmos desejos, nada mais. Os olhares se cruzavam, os corpos se misturavam e os beijos eram como se fossem os últimos.

E quando ele já não estava mais lá, Tenten deitava a cabeça em seu travesseiro e perguntava-se por que parecia tão certo e tão errado entregar-se a luxúria com Neji.

* * *

**Rai: **Minnaaaa-san! \o/ Yoooooooooooo!! D

**Sasuke-kun: **Coisa escandalosa... u.ú'

**Rai: **(Ignora) E ai? Gostaram da Luxúria?! XDDD Tivemos mais um pouquinho de Neji e Tenten nessa drablle! n.n

**Sasuke-kun: **Casal mais sem graça esse... u.u

**Rai:** É impressão minha ou o Sasu-chan voltou mais irritado da entrega que foi fazer...?! Aconteceu alguma coisa? o.o

**Sasuke-kun: **Aconteceu... u.u EU FUI USADO COMO ESCRAVO POR UMA BAKA! EU NÃO SOU MENINO DE ENTREGA! Ò.Ó

**Rai: **kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk oo

**Sasuke-kun: **Pare de rir feito uma idiota e responda logo as reviews que eu tenho coisas mais interessantes para fazer! ù.ú

**Rai:** Coisas com a Sakura-chan, não é...? .

**Sasuke-kun: **DEIXE DE FALAR VESTEIRA E RESPONDA LOGO ISSO! #ù.ú#

**Rai:** (Mostra língua)** _Hyuuga ALe: _**Que bom que tenha gostado, e já que todo mundo gostou muito de Neji e Tenten, em Luxúria tem um pouquinho mais desse casal fofo! **_Lasts regrets: _**Espero que tenha gostado dessa também! Drablles são mesmo sempre muito fofos! E mais Neji e Tenten! \o/ Eles são mesmo muito fofos! Continue acompanhando, por favor! n.n **_Uchiha Madazitah: _**Agora é a Luxúria, Madazitah-san! \o/ Espero não ter lhe decepcionado! ''' Continue a acompanhar a fic, por favor! **_Mye-chan: _**Gostou mesmo do delivery?! Super sexy, hein?! XD Também voltei a gostar de Neji e Tenten por causa da fic Nós e os biscoitos! Ç.Ç Tão linda!

**Sasuke-kun: **Terminou?! Posso ir pra casa agora? u.ú

**Rai: **Nããão Sasu-chan! O.O Você ainda tem que pedir reviews! \o/ Drablle passado a Ino-chan não pediu reviwes e o número caiu!

**Sasuke-kun: **Saco... ¬¬

**Rai: **Vai logo! E faz direito, sim?! u.u

**Sasuke-kun: **(Sorriso) Reviews, por favor!

**Rai: **Nhyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Muito bem Sasu-chan! Muito bem! o0o Próxima vez farei uma fic linda sobre você e a Sakura-chan!

**Sasuke-kun: **PARE DE FALAR SOBRE ISSO! Ù.Ú

**Rai:** Bem minna-san, beijokas para vocês! Muito chocolate, coca-cola eeeee marshmallow para vocês!! \o/

**Sasuke-kun: **POR QUE VOCÊ SEMPRE ME IGNORA?! Ò.Ó

**Rai: **By bye... n.n/

**Sasuke-kun: **NINGUÉM IGNORA UM UCHIHA!! Ò.Ó

**Rai: **Qual seráa próxima drablle...? o.õ

**Sasuke-kun: **Heeeeeeeeeeeeey! ò.ó


	4. Castidade

**Humanidade**

* * *

**Categoria: **Naruto

**Sinopse: **Mais do que ninjas, eles eram humanos, cheios de pecados e virtudes.

**Drablles: **4/14

**Agradecimentos: **Mye-chan, que ajudou a Rai nas fics!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, e sim ao Kishimoto-san.

* * *

**Castidade**

* * *

_Representa a exigente coerência com valores superiores, requer o compromisso pleno de si mesmo e o coração que quer permanecer na sua integridade._

* * *

Sakura aprendeu com o tempo a suprir seus desejos, e amadurecer como pessoa.

Ela deixou de querer a atenção dele, de pedir beijos que ele nunca daria e cobrar um amor que ele nunca sentiu.

Ela deixou de buscar desesperadamente sua felicidade, para começar a buscar a felicidade de Sasuke. As realizações dele eram as dela. A felicidade dele, era a dela... E Sakura começou a valorizar as coisas simples, como andar ao lado dele em silêncio, uma refeição dividida, ou um simples sorriso do Uchiha.

Sakura começou a sentir o amor real. O amor mais puro, generoso e casto...

* * *

**Rai:** Mi-nna-san!! E ai? Gostaram? \o/

**Sasuke-kun: **É impressão minha ou você está postando a fic mais cedo? o.õ

**Rai:** Não é impressão Sasu-chan! n.n É que como vou estar na praia nesse Sábado, não vou poder postar a fic no dia que sempre posto! n.n'''

**Sasuke-kun:** Tsc tsc... Que desleixada! u.ú

**Rai: **Fique quieto Sasu-chan, ou eu transformo você em garoto de entregas novamente!

**Sasuke-kun: **Hmpf... Por falar nisso, quem foi fazer as entregas dessa vez? o.o

**Rai: **O Gaa-kun! n.n A Mye-chan disse que queria serviço de luxo, então eu o madei fazer as entregas! Ele até estava usando gravata! SÓ gravata... kukukukukukukukukukukukukukuku

**Sasuke-kun: **O.O HENTAI!!

**Rai: **Não é hentai!! É só um extra para agradar mais e mais nossas leitoras! u.u O Sasu-chan está é com inveja isso sim!

**Sasuke-kun: **Inveja... Fala sério! Agora responda as reviews e pare de falar besteiras!

**Rai: **Ok ok... _**Neko Lena: **_Você colou minha fic em alerta?! - Nhyaaaaaaaa!! (emocionada) Sim sim, eu gosto de fics que mostram que os personagens não são perfeitos, acho isso legal! Tomara que tenha gostado desse! **_Hyuuga Florine: _**Tomara que tenha gostado desse novo drablle também! **_Mye-chan: _**E ai Mye-chan?! O Gaa-kun entregou seus marshmallows direitinho?! XDDD O Sasu-chan é realmente muito iludido! Tudo culpa da Saku-chan que fica mimando ele demais! u.u Nhyaaaa!! Eu também quero viajar! Ç.Ç Ficar em casa é tão chaaaato!! _**-annemegume: **_Neji e Tenten é um casal super-meigo mesmo! Estou viciada neles novamente! XDD Tomara que goste de Sasuke e Sakura também! n.n E não tem problema não saber o que falar em reviews, eu também nunca sei... u.u _**Uchiha Madazitah: **_hauhauahauahuahauahauaha Cuidado, se não a Saku-chan te pega!! XDDD Tomara que tenha gostado desse drablle também! E acho que não vai ter Ino e Gaara não... Perdão! /

**Sasuke-kun: **COMO ASSIM A SAKURA ME MIMA? Ò.Ó

**Rai: **Tomara que eu não tenha errado o nome de ninguém... ó.ò

**Sasuke-kun: **ESTÁ FICANDO LOUCA É? ÉÉÉÉÉ?!

**Rai: **Minna-san, não esqueçam das reviews, onegai! Elas me fazem muito feliz! n.n

**Sasuke-kun: **ESTOU FALANDO COM VOCÊ, BAKA!! Ò.Ó

**Rai: **Beijos minna, bye bye!

**Sasuke-kun: **RESPONDA QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA DA SAKURA ME MIMAR, HEIN? HEEEEIIIIIN?!

**Rai: **Chocolate, coca-cola, marshmallows eeeeee Tic tac de laranja para vocês!! 8D (sai)

**Sasuke-kun:** Por que ela sempre faz isso? ¬¬


	5. Ganância

**Humanidade**

**Categoria: **Naruto

**Sinopse: **Mais do que ninjas, eles eram humanos, cheios de pecados e virtudes.

**Drablles: **5/14

**Agradecimentos: **Mye-chan, que ajudou a Rai nas fics! n.n

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, e sim ao Kishimoto-san.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Ganância**

* * *

_É um sentimento humano negativo que se caracteriza pela vontade de possuir somente para si próprio tudo o que existe._

* * *

Sakura queria tudo. Ela queria todos os olhares, todos os sorrisos e todos os desejos. Queria todo o amor.

Tudo para ela. _Todos_ para ela. Sempre.

Não importava o quanto ela tinha, não era o bastante. Tudo era _pouco._

Ela queria os sorrisos tímidos de Sai.

Desejava os abraços fortes de Naruto.

Queria para si os cortejos de Lee.

Pedia a proteção de Kakashi.

Ela clamava os olhares furtivos de Gaara.

E necessitava dos beijos possessivos de Sasuke.

Ela os queria por perto. Os queria para si.

O querer dela não tinha fim, pois Sakura sempre fora gananciosa por amor.

* * *

**Rai:** Minna-san, como vão? Gostaram desse novo drablle? Na minha opinião ficou um pouco estranho... Hehehehe... "'''

**Neji: **O que estou fazendo aqui...? ¬¬

**Rai: **Ah, Neji! Hoje você será meu ajudante, já que o Gaa-chan e o Sasu-chan foram fazer entregas!! n.n

**Neji: **Por que tenho que ficar aqui com essa louca? Por que não posso fazer entregas? u.ú

**Rai: **Já que insiste... Vá ali no provador, tire a roupa, coloque sua gravata, pegue a entrega e se garanta! \o/

**Neji:** Não... Obrigada... O.O "HENTAAAI, SOCORRO X.X"

**Rai:** Como Neji é um convidado especial, ele irá responder as reviwes dessa vez, vá lá Neji!! \o/

**Neji: **(cof, cof...) _**Uchiha Madazitah:**_ O Sasuke é um emo, ignoreo até não conseguir mais! u.ú E essa daqui também não consegue escrever coisas curtas demais. Essa coleção é para provar que milagres existem. E Gaara é um sociopata, ele nunca vai ter um relacionamento na vida dele! u.ú (Responde direito... Ç.Ç) _**Neko Lela:**_ (O Shika-chan irá lhe entregar seu tic-tac n-n) Não se meta nas minhas resposta! (Ç.Ç) O Sasuke além de emo, também é gay! XD A Sakura é muita areia pro carrinho-de-mão dele, hehehehe (Nãããããoooo... TT) Uma pessoa boa estranha, está vendo, ela te clocou como favorito mesmo você sendo uma doida! (Uma boa pessoa... Ç.Ç) E quem é imperfeito aqui?! Eu sou perfeito! u.u _**Vampira-Seya Kuchiki:**_ Todas vocês iram presas, só o que tenha a falar sobre o assunto! u.u É provável que a coisa estranha colocque mais de SasukexSakura, apesar da minha opinião já dada, mas InoXGaara é bem provável que não tenha...Contente-se! ò.ó (Trate bem as leitoraaas!! TT) _**Hyuuga Florine:**_ HAUAHUAHUHAUHUAHUAHUAHAUHAUAHAUHAUAHUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUA SASUKE CASTRADO!! HAUAHUAHUHUAHAUHAUAHUAHAUAHAUHAAUHAUHAUAA _**Mye-chan:**_ HEY, NÃO ME COLOQUE NESSA SUA LISTA ESTRANHA NÃO! Ò.Ó VOCÊ VAI SER PRESA TAMBÉM! Carregue Sasuke, o Gaara, o Itachi, o inferno que for, mas me deixe em paz... u.u E você faz coleção de areia Gaara? hahahahaha Faz coleção de bonecas de porcelanas mesmo!! XDD

**Rai: **Nunca mais chamo o Neji para ser meu ajudante, ele é muito do mal... Ç.Ç

**Neji: **Ótimo, quem quer ficar aqui mesmo? Tenho mais o que fazer! u.ú

**Rai: **Ó-ótimo! (fungando) É bo-om que a-assim eu coloco em meus ca-casais favoritos, Le-eeXNe-neji! TT

**Neji: **Não ouse!! Ò.ó

**Rai: **Mi-minna-san, o-obrigada PE-pelas reviews e mu-muito chocolate quente com chantilly PA-para vocês... BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!! TT

**Neji: **ESTÁ ME ESCUTANDO? SE FIZER ISSO TRANSFORMO SUA VIDA NO INFERNO!! è.é

**Rai: **E par-participem da-da campanha... Ç.Ç

**Campanha contra o Sedentarismo da Mão:**

"**Com a ajuda de seu mouse, exercite sua mão e clique nesse botãozinho ai embaixo onde se lê "Go".**

**Lutemos contra o atrofiamento dos músculos das mãos! ****\o/**

Bye bye... TT

**Neji: **Saco… ¬¬


	6. Caridade

**Humanidade**

**Categoria: **Naruto

**Sinopse: **Mais do que ninjas, eles eram humanos, cheios de pecados e virtudes.

**Drablles: **6/14

**Agradecimentos: **Mye-chan, que ajudou a Rai nas fics! n.n

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, e sim ao Kishimoto-san.

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Caridade**

* * *

_É um sentimento ou uma ação altruísta de ajudar o próximo sem buscar qualquer tipo de recompensa._

* * *

Sakura nem precisava pedir, Naruto já estava lá por ela, sem querer nada em troca.

Ele a protegeria, a abraçaria e enxugaria as lágrimas que ela derramasse. As palavras doces que ela quisesse ouvir, Naruto sempre iria lhe falar, pois ele não conseguia não amparar Sakura.

Se ela quisesse, Naruto seria seu amigo, seu irmão, seu pai, seu apoio, seu protetor, sua força, sua alegria, seu amanhã e sua cura.

Ela precisava dele, pois depois que Sasuke se foi, Sakura estava quebrada.

E quando Naruto a olhava nos olhos, não conseguia deixar de doar tudo de si para ela, caridosamente...

* * *

**Rai: **Minna-san!! Como vão? Gostaram do drablle desse sábado? Espero que sim! n-n

**Sasuke-kun: **(aura maligna) #.# O-QUE-FOI-AQUELE-DRABLLE-PASSADO?

**Rai:** O que foi Sasu-chan? Não gostou do drablle passado? o.õ

**Sasuke-kun: **#.# VOCÊ-VA-PAGAR-POR-TER-ESCRITO-AQUELAS-COISAS-DA-SAKURA!!

**Rai: **PER-PERDÃO SA-SASUKE-SA-SAMA!! .

**Sasuke-kun: **VOCÊ-VAI-SOFRER-A-IRA-DO-ÚLTIMO-DOS-UCHIHAS!! #.#

**Rai: **Mas a I-Ira não é para aparecer agora e- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! X.X

**Gaara-kun: **(chega do nada) Sasuke pare com isso! Era só uma fic que uma pobre garota estranha escreveu não se irrite por nada!

**Rai: **Gaa-chan! Ç.Ç (Emocionada demais para se importar com o "estranha")

**Sasuke-kun: **VOCÊ-SÓ-ESTÁ-DIZENDO-ISSO-PORQUE-A-SAKURA-FCA-DANDO-EM-CIMA-DE-VOCÊ-NA-FIC!! #.#

**Gaara-kun: **ISSO NÃO TEM NADA A VER! Ò.Ó E PARE DE FALAR COMO SE A FRASE FOSSE UMA PALAVRA SÓ!

**Sasuke-kun: **ORA SEU... #.#

**FIGHT! \o/**

**Rai: **Hmm... Err... Enquanto esses dois se matam, vamos responder as reviews! \o/ _**Hyuuga ALe: **_O Neji é muito cruel, isso sim! u.u Não sei se ele está merecendo um NejiXTenten com toda essa mal-criação dele! u.u Sabe... Eu até mandaria o Neji lhe entregar flores, só que agora ele está um pouco... Quebrado! 8D Espero que continue acompanhando. _**–annemegume: **_Nee, como ele pode ser tão do mal assim? Ç.Ç Não se preocupe, eu sei como é ser absurdamente preguiçosa às vezes... XD E foi realmente difícil escolher alguém para protagonizar a ganância, até que eu a vi dessa forma, colocando a Sakura, não tenho certeza se ficou bom! XDDD Espero que esteja gostando! _**Neko Lela: **_GO LELA-SAN!! ò.ó Dê uma lição no Neji do mal!!Se bem que o Gaa-chan também deu uma bela lição nele! XD Cubra o Shika-chan se não ele ficará gripado, coitado... XDDD E seu chocolate quente? Tomara que o Kiba tenha entregado direito! \o/ Espero que tenha gostado desse drablle também! n.n _**Uchiha Madazitah: **_Nee? Foi uma guerra para colocá-la nesse drablle! XDD Também não gosto de yaoi, mas o Neji tem que aprender a ser mais legal! Então como o Neji já está ocupando hospitalizado, poderia ser o Itachi mesmo?! (Itachi: EU NÃÃÃÃÃO ò.ó) Espero que tenha gostado desse drablle também! XD (Ahh, você vai sim!! - coisas quebrando -) _**Mye-chan: **_O Neji é tão do mal... Mas ainda bem que o Gaa-chan fez alguma coisa a respeito não é, Gaa-chan? (coisas quebrando) x.x Tomara que esses dois não quebrem nada de valor. Sim sim Mye-chan, participe da campanha também!! \ò.ó/ Tomara que tenha ficado legal a Caridade, será? x.x

**FICHT CONTINUA! \o/**

**Rai: **Nhyaaaaaaaaa... Parem com isso!! X.x

**Sakura-chan: **#.# VOCÊS...

**FIGHT PARA! \o/**

**Sakura-chan: **VOCÊS-VÃO-CONTINUAR-BRIGANDO? #.#

**Sasuke-kun e Gaara-kun: **Err... i.i

**Sakura-chan: **TÊM-MEDO-DE-MORREM-NÃO? #.#

**Rai: **Hmm... Bem... Espero que continuem acompanhando, nee? Obrigadinha pelas reviews! o/

**(Barulho de coisas quebrado)**

**Rai: **Err... Kissus e muito mm's para vocês... n.n''' (viciada) E não se esqueçam da campanha:

**Campanha contra o Sedentarismo da Mão:**

"**Com a ajuda de seu mouse, exercite sua mão e clique nesse botãozinho ai embaixo onde se lê "Go".**

**Lutemos contra o atrofiamento dos músculos das mãos! \o/**

**Sasuke-kun e Gaara-kun: **SOCORRO!! x.x

**Rai: **Err... Bay bay... n.n''''

* * *

**Momento Publicidade: **

**Rai: **Leiam a minha fic do concurso das morangos, nee?

Título: **Único**

É só ir lá no meu perfil e dar uma olhadinha!! n-n

**(Sirenes)**

**Rai: **Hmm... Será que a Saku-chan já terminou? o.õ (Pensando seriamente na Sakura para protagonizar a Ira.)


	7. Ira

**Humanidade**

**Categoria: **Naruto

**Sinopse: **Mais do que ninjas, eles eram humanos, cheios de pecados e virtudes.

**Drablles: **7/14

**Agradecimentos: **Mye-chan, que ajudou a Rai nas fics! n.n

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, e sim ao Kishimoto-san.

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Ira**

* * *

_É um intenso sentimento de raiva, ódio, rancor, um conjunto de fortes emoções e vontade de agressão geralmente derivada de causas acumuladas ou traumas._

* * *

Nas veias de Neji, corriam apenas ódio. Ele era seu combustível, apenas o ódio o fazia continuar a seguir em frente.

O ódio que ele sentia pela família Hyuuga, pelos assassinos de seu pai e o ódio pelo próprio destino.

Cada movimento que ele fazia, cada kunai defendida, cada golpe que realizava, tudo era em função da ira. Ele concentrava-se apenas em sua raiva e nada mais.

Cegado, transtornado...

E todas as vezes que Neji ativava seu Byakugan, a ira o cegava mais e mais, ao ponto de ele nem ao menos notar o amor nos olhos chocolates de Tenten.

* * *

**Rai: **PERDÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! Ç.Ç PERDÃO! PERDÃO! PERDÃO!!

**Sasuke-kun: **Quer que eu conte a eles o motivo de você não postar a fic no Sábado? u.u

**Rai: **NÃO SASUKE-SAMA! POR TUDO QUE É MAIS SAGRADO NESSE MUNDO, EU IMPLORO QUE NÃO! Ç.Ç

**Sasuke-kun: **_(Risada maléfica) _Isso, é por esse drablle do dobe com a **_minha_** Sakura! .

**Rai:** Sa-sasu-chan... Não... Ç.Ç

**Sasuke-kun: **Essa inrresponsável não postou a fic em pleno Sábado... Porque estava muito ocupada _lendo_ **Breaking Dawn**! Como se os leitores fossem menos importantes! .

**Rai: **ARGH!! EU SEI OK?! Ç.Ç Mas você tem que entender... A Bella...

**Sasuke-kun: **Não quero saber! Inrresposável! u.ú

**Rai:**_ (Encolhida no canto) _Ç.Ç

**Sasuke-kun: **De tão inrresponsável que você é, eu não confio em você nem para responder as reviews... u.u

**Rai: **_(Gemido) _Ç.Ç

**Sasuke-kun: _Vampira-Seya Kuchiki: _**Que bom que você está gostando apesar dos pesares... _(Olhar crítico para a "coisa" embolada no canto) _e desculpe a espera que certas pessoas _(Idem) _fizeram você passar! Continue lendo, por favor. **_Neko Lela: _**Por favor Tobi, seu idiota, peça para que a Lela-san devolva o Kiba assim que puder, e sem danos, sim? _(Isso está virando um host club... u.u) _E diga a ela que continue lendo os drablles, apesar de sua autora não se importar muito. _(Mais um gemido vindo do bolo no canto)_ **_kunai-chan e anna dango: _**A minha inigualável presença tem o dom de deixar as fics dessa autora negligente, muito melhores! Apesar de toda essa sua... perversão... O Sasori estará ai logo com os mm's, o chocolate a a torta holandesa! _(Isso REALMENTE virou um host club... u.u) _E a idéia da bola baseball na cabeça do Hyuuga é tão deliciosa que até perdoa toda essa perversão concentrada em você! **_Uchiha Madazitah: _**O dobe é um idiota e a drablle passada não tinha nada de fofo! Na verdade, foi revoltante! ò.ó E minha camisa ainda está no lugar, obrigada... . E quem se importa com o Sabaku? Ele que morra! u.ú _**Mye-chan: **_. Eu não gosto de suas reviews, na verdade! Você tem o incrível dom de dar razão a idiota! u.ú

**Rai: **S-A-S-U-K-E!! #.#

**Sasuke-kun: **o.ô

**Rai: **N-Ã-O-F-A-L-E-A-S-S-I-M-C-O-M-A-M-Y-E-C-H-A-N!! #.#

**Sasuke-kun: **Oh, você despertou então, criatura inrresponsável! u.u

**Rai: **_(Tirando um caderninho do bolso? E escrevendo rapidamente e numa letra horrível, diga-se de passagem) _Sasuke-kun declarando o seu incontrolável amor... Ao Naruto... _(Parando para pensar por uns segundos) _Sasuke-kun, agarrando o Na-

**Sasuke-kun: **JÁ CHEGA!! Ò.Ó

**Rai: **Oh? nn

**Sasuke-kun: **COMO VOCÊ OUSA ESCREVER ESSAS COISAS? APAGUE! #.#

**Rai: **_(Ignorando) _Já perceberam que os... "Créditos", por assim dizer, são mais longos que a fic em si? o.õ Estranho, nee?

**Sasuke-kun: **SE VOCÊ DAR AMOR A SUA VIDA... SE VOCÊ DAR AMOR A SUA VIDA...

**Rai: **Obrigada pelas reviews fofas de vocês e espero que estejam gostando da coleção que já chega em sua metade! n-n

**Sasuke-kun: **APAGUE AQUILO! APAGUE AQUILO!

**Rai: **Kissus! Muito cereal Crunch e Nestea com limão para vocês! n-n Ah! E não se esqueçam da campanha! ò.ó

**Campanha contra o Sedentarismo da Mão:**

"**Com a ajuda de seu mouse, exercite sua mão e clique nesse botãozinho ai embaixo onde se lê "Go".**

**Lutemos contra o atrofiamento dos músculos das mãos! \o/**

**Sasuke-kun: **EU SEI QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ ME ESCUTANDO! #.#

**Rai: **Bye bye minna-san, e não deixem de ler! nn

**Sasuke-kun: **Droga... ¬¬


	8. Paciência

**Humanidade**

**Categoria: **Naruto

**Sinopse: **Mais do que ninjas, eles eram humanos, cheios de pecados e virtudes.

**Drablles: **8/14

**Agradecimentos: **Mye-chan, que ajudou a Rai nas fics! n.n

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, e sim ao Kishimoto-san.

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Paciência**

* * *

_Consiste em se manter calmo perante erros ou fatos indesejados._

* * *

Ino não era uma garota naturalmente paciente, era muito fácil, para ela, se irritar. Qualquer coisa lhe incomodava, e lhe tirava do sério, mas não tinha como ser impaciente quando se convivia com Shikamaru.

Era muito fácil perder a cabeça com o rapaz, que não tinha senso comum, que não se importava com opiniões alheias.

E a convivência com o time 10 revelou a garota paciente que existia dentro de Ino, e que não se deixava afetar pelo desinteresse do Nara.

Então Ino espera por Shikamaru, que ele a perceba... Ela espera... Afinal, ela tem toda a paciência do mundo...

* * *

**Rai: **Pois é galerinha... Novamente... u.u

**Naruto-kun: **O QUE EU ESTOU FAZENDO AQUI? O.O

**Rai: **Ah... Então mandaram o Naru-chan para substituir o Sasu-chan... n-n

**Naruto-kun: **O que aconteceu com o teme? o.õ

**Rai: **Eu tranquei ele no armário por um tempo para ver se ele toma jeito... u.u

_Hmmmmm!!(Vindo de uma porta)_

**Naruto-kun:** Por que você atrasou de novo Rai? ó.ò

**Rai: **Ahhh Naru-chan, a minha net não tava funcionando desde Sexta! Ç.Ç

**Naruto-kun: **Que chato... ó.ò

**Rai: **NARU-CHAN! _(Abraça) _VOCÊ É O ÚNICO QUE NÃO BRIGA COMIGO! Ç.Ç Por isso, eu vou lhe deixar responder as reviews! Ç.Ç

**Naruto-kun: **Sério? Legal! 8D

**Rai: **Sim sim n-n

**Naruto-kun: _Neko Lela: _**Você está brincando de que com o Kiba, Lela-san? 8D E não briga com a Rai por ela ter atrasado dessa vez não, não foi culpa dela! ó.ò Tomara que você tenha gostado muito desse drablle pra compensar o atraso, nee? n-n **_Hyuuga ALe: _**A Tenten ama o Neji? Eles estão namorando?! Eu não sabia! O.O Por que ninguém me conta nada... ._**Vampira-Seya Kuchiki: **_Olha Rai, ela gosta dos teus drablles! 8D Tomara que tenha gostado desse também! n-n E mim não é errado não? Eu pensava que era... o.o Ou o certo é mim pensava que era...? . **_kunai-chan e anna dango: _**O teme é um grosso, não é a toa que a Rai o trancou... u.u E o Sasori é bom em que? Eu não tô entendendo... o.õ (_Naru-chan... n-n''''') _Que? É sério, eu não entendo do que vocês estão falando... o.o **_-annemegume: _**Continue lendo os drablles da Rai, por favor! Eu também vivo esquecendo de fazer as coisas... hehehehehehe E quem é Dori...? . **_ Uchiha Madazitah: _**Como eu já disse, o teme é um grosso! Isso inclui o Neji e o Itachi também... . E BD eu já li também! 8D Add a Rai no msn que ela te passa o link! n-n E beijo pra mim, não tem não? o.õ _**Mye-chan: **_O Teme é um idiota, ele não gosta de ninguém! _(Barulho vindo do armário) _Não se preocupe com o atraso Mye-chan, o importante é que veio! n-n E o que é TCC? O.Õ

**Rai: **Que emoção... Finalmente alguém tratou bem os leitores... Ç.Ç

**Naruto-kun: **Ahn? 8D

**Rai: **Nada Naru-chan... n-n'''

**Naruto-kun: **A INO E O SHIAKAMRU TÃO NAMORANDO? O.O

**Rai: **Que? o.o

**Naruto-kun: **NO DRABLLE! A INO E O SHIKAMARU TÃO NAMORANDO? O.O

**Rai: **¬¬ Pena que o Naru-chan é meio lento...

**Naruto-kun: **POR KAMI-SAMA! Primeiro a Tenten e Neji, agora a Ino e o Shikamaru!

**Rai: **Aiai... Minna-san, obrigadinha pelas reviews fofas e espero que continuem acompanhando... -.-

**Naruto-kun: **O que falta mais agora? A Obaa-san e o Ero-sennin estarem juntos também! -.-

**Rai: **Kissus! Muito cocada para vocês, e não esqueçam da camapanha:

**Campanha contra o Sedentarismo da Mão:**

"**Com a ajuda de seu mouse, exercite sua mão e clique nesse botãozinho ai embaixo onde se lê "Go".**

**Lutemos contra o atrofiamento dos músculos das mãos! \o/**

**Naruto-kun: **Waaa... Que campanha é essa? 8D

**Rai: **Isso não vai dar certo... -.-


	9. Inveja

**Humanidade**

**Categoria: **Naruto

**Sinopse: **Mais do que ninjas, eles eram humanos, cheios de pecados e virtudes.

**Drablles: **9/14

**Agradecimentos: **Mye-chan, que ajudou a Rai nas fics! n.n

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, e sim ao Kishimoto-san.

* * *

**Capítulo9: Inveja**

* * *

_É o desejo por atributos, posses, status, habilidades de outra pessoa gerando um sentimento tão grande de egocentrismo que renegue as virtudes alheias, somente acentuando os defeitos._

* * *

Sakura era tudo. Sakura _tinha _tudo.

Ela era forte, bonita e corajosa. Era uma medica habilidosa e uma ninja respeitada.

Ela tinha para si todo o amor do último Uchiha, mas isso não bastava. Ela tinha que tê-lo.

Todos os olhares dele eram para ela. Todos os sorrisos apaixonados eram sempre para Sakura.

Todos os abraços, todas as juras de amor, tudo sempre para Sakura.

Como ela queria ser Sakura, ter todo o amor dele para si. Como queria ser forte e corajosa como a Haruno.

Como ela _invejava_...

Hinata daria tudo para ser Sakura, para ter Naruto para si.

* * *

**Sasuke-kun: **Pois é pessoas... Uma semana de atraso! Peço milhões de desculpas a vocês por essa falta de respeito imensa, mas a dona dessa fic teve diversas dificuldades semana passada e nessa semana, o que a impediu de postar o nono drablle! E de tanta vergonha que ela está sentindo, se trancou naquela armário ali! _(Aponta para uma porta mais adiante)_ Então eu cuidarei dessa seção por enquanto, o que mostra minha incrível bondade! u.u

_(Barulhos incompreensíveis vindos do armário)_

**Sasuke-kun: **Antes de responder as reviews gostaria de mostrar minha dúvida sobre a escolha da Hinata para interpretar a Inveja. Coisa digna da pessoa inlógica que escreve essa fic. Principalmente sendo esse um dos primeiros drablles no qual ela pensou. Vai entender... u.u

_(Mais barulhos vindos do armário)_

**Sasuke-kun: **Agora, as repostas das reviews!_ ** Hyuuga Ale:** _Hmpf! Quem se importa com quem o Hyuuga ou o Nara estão? Pare de ser fofoqueira e se importar com a vida dos outros! ò.ó Mas continue lendo os drablles para pode fazer aquela pobre garota doente feliz... u.u_ **-annemegume:** _Tomara que tenha gostado desse! (Guria chata, não gosta de nada! U.ú) E deixe de mentir que você assisti esses filmes porque gosta! Ò.ó Se bem que a estranha que escreve esses drablles também adora filmes para pirralhos... Essas garotas doidas de hoje em dia... u.u_ ** Neko Lela:** _Pois exerça sua paciência e perdoe essa garota idiota por não ter postado semana passada, ela não tem culpa de ser doente... E o Naruto é um baka sem remédio isso sim! u.ú_ **kunai-chan e anna dango:** _ Essas garotas pervertidas de hoje... Continuo a dizer que vocês ainda serão presas... u.u E não se preocupe, ninguém pode ser idiota o bastante para estar tão próxima do dobe... ú.ù_ **Mye-chan:** _Novamente **_você_**! è.é Já começa errado dizendo que o dobe ser idiota é um charme! u.u Depois diz que ele é melhor para responder reviews do que EU! Eu sou melhor que ele em tudo! u.u E ainda diz que eu merecia ter ficado trancado no armário! Ò.Ó QUE ULTRAJE! Nem sei o que você faz aqui ainda... u.u Mas mesmo assim.. cof cof... Boa-sorte-na-aprovação-da-faculdade! #u.u#

**Sasuke-kun: **Bem que você poderia vir aqui ao menos se despedir das leitoras e não me fazer passar uma vergonha completa! u.ú _(Olhando para o armário)_

_(A porta do armário abre e várias pedras são tacadas em sua direção)_

**Rai: **x.x Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

**Sasuke-kun: **Bem feito! u.u

**Rai: **Tenho certeza que você me chamou aqui só pra sofrer, nee? Ç.Ç

**Sasuke-kun: **Eu?! Imagina...

**Rai: **_(Olhar desconfiado)_ Bem pessoas, eu suplico perdão a vocês, mas minha vida não está das mais fáceis e eu não pude postar! Mas vocês pode ter certeza que essa coleção vai ter fim, ok? n.n''''''''''

**Sasuke-kun: **Obrigada pelas reviews para essa garota que não merece e eu peço que continuem lendo para eu manter minha sanidade mental! u.u (Se não ela vai me pertubar até o fim dos meus dias! x.x)

**Rai: **Sim sim, perdão pessoas! Kissus e não esqueção da campanha:

**Campanha contra o Sedentarismo da Mão:**

"**Com a ajuda de seu mouse, exercite sua mão e clique nesse botãozinho ai embaixo onde se lê "Go".**

**Lutemos contra o atrofiamento dos músculos das mãos! \o/**

**Sasuke-kun: **Campanha estúpida... u.u

**Rai: **Muito morango com chocolate para vocês! n-n

**Sasuke-kun: **Tchau! Vambora logo! u.ú

**Rai: **Cavalo! Ç.Ç


	10. Generosidade

**Humanidade**

**Categoria: **Naruto

**Sinopse: **Mais do que ninjas, eles eram humanos, cheios de pecados e virtudes.

**Drablles: **10/14

**Agradecimentos: **Mye-chan, que ajudou a Rai nas fics! n.n

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, e sim ao Kishimoto-san.

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Generosidade**

* * *

_Quando se acrescenta algo ao próximo, sem necessidade de receber algo em troca._

* * *

Kiba sorriu triste ao ter Hinata ali com ele, conversando sobre Naruto.

Ela falava rapidamente e estava muito corada, mas o sorriso que estava em seus lábios, ao mesmo tempo feria e alegrava o rapaz.

- E-e em-então? O-o que eu fa-faço? – perguntou ela, depois de ter desabafado.

Kiba olhou Hinata...

Queria dizer para ela esquecer Naruto e ficar com ele, mas isso era... Egoísmo...

- Acho que deve ir fundo! – falou Kiba, com um sorriso encorajador.

- Ha-hai!

E nesse dia Kiba descobriu o que era se sacrificar por alguém... Como era tão gratificante, e tão triste ser generoso...


End file.
